<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title><第70次求婚>.(上) by agens0612</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604360"><第70次求婚>.(上)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612'>agens0612</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Seulrene】第70次求婚 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>seulrene - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Seulrene】第70次求婚 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>.(上)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*70</p><p>*07</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>嘿，你知道dejavu嗎？</p><p>也有人稱之為「既視感」。</p><p> </p><p>就是，明明本應是第一次經歷的場景，卻有「似曾相識」的那種感覺。</p><p> </p><p>也許你會說，這本來就偶爾會發生呀，是因為腦內神經元什麼的科學理論。</p><p> </p><p>但我真的覺得我自己是特殊情況。</p><p>無論大大小小的場合，我都曾經有過這種感覺，次數多到我幾乎都要麻痺了。</p><p> </p><p>搭公車的時候，游泳的時候，騎腳踏車上學的時候，一個人在家的時候。</p><p> </p><p>我真的很常有這種感覺，比如現在。</p><p> </p><p>有點涼，我想應該是水。</p><p> </p><p>是雨嗎？可我卻沒聽見雨聲。</p><p> </p><p>我是躺著的嗎？</p><p>總覺得頭十分鈍痛，身體又沉又重，腦海裡轟隆隆的，好像還聽見遠處有尖銳的汽車喇叭聲和人潮的喧鬧聲。</p><p> </p><p>一瞬間又安靜下來。</p><p> </p><p>真的有點涼。</p><p>先是腳趾，再來是小腿肚。</p><p> </p><p>看來是海？</p><p>我似乎聽見海鷗還有海浪的聲音。</p><p> </p><p>淹到肚子時，海水順利成章的灌進我的衣服，我原本以為會很冷的。</p><p>卻一點也沒有感覺。</p><p> </p><p>這裡如果真的是海，那此刻肯定是在漲潮。</p><p>海水是流動的，不是靜止的。</p><p> </p><p>不是有那樣的說法嗎？</p><p>把瓶中信丟到海裡，以為能夠遠渡重洋到達彼岸。</p><p>卻會在數年、數十年後又因為洋流<strong>而回到原點</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>終究會輪動，不是單向的。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>水聲之大，感覺下一刻就要從四面八方朝我襲來。</p><p> </p><p>又來了，又是那該死的既視感。</p><p> </p><p>其實這種感覺真的超級不舒服的，我一點也不喜歡。</p><p>明明有點熟悉，卻其實完全不了解，最重要的是，還註定非發生不可，只能束手無策的無助感。</p><p>如同瀑布般，似乎有些塵封的情感蠢蠢欲動，想要從我的腦海裡隨之奔流而出。</p><p> </p><p>就快要－</p><p>
  <strong>就差一點－</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>嗶嗶嗶－嗶嗶嗶－嗶嗶嗶嗶－</p><p> </p><p>刺耳的鬧鐘聲音硬生生將我從夢境裡拉出來。</p><p>我用力的戳了兩下手機螢幕，瞇著眼望向窗戶，陽光早已從窗簾的縫隙悄悄溜進房間。</p><p> </p><p>呆坐了五分鐘才真正完全清醒。</p><p> </p><p>果然是夢。</p><p>也是啦，在海邊怎麼可能還聽見車子的聲音。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>鐵定是夢。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>啊。</p><p>我忘了說，除了那討人厭的既視感之外，我也很常做這種詭異的夢。</p><p> </p><p>從小時候就是。</p><p>特別是在那場車禍發生之後。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>欸，我先把話說在前面喔。</p><p>其實對於那場車禍，我幾乎沒有任何記憶了，但每次聽完這個故事的朋友總會露出憐憫的表情。</p><p> </p><p>那的確是場嚴重的車禍，聽說還上了當天的晚間新聞呢。</p><p>「一家三口返鄉，卻遇死劫 2死1傷…」</p><p> </p><p>很明顯的，那個「傷」的人，那個唯一活下來的人，指的就是我。</p><p>如果你查的到這則新聞的話，也會發現我被稱為「奇蹟似存活下來的孤兒」。</p><p> </p><p>我並不討厭這個說法。</p><p>因為老實說，長大後再回去看這件事，是真的蠻神奇的。</p><p>一個2歲小孩就那麼剛好，掙脫安全座椅爬出再幾分鐘就會爆炸的車輛，還剛好就被隔壁的店家看見，即時抱了進去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很巧吧。</p><p>雖然我也是長大後聽朋友轉述才知道這件事的。</p><p> </p><p>嗯…如果她也算是朋友的話。</p><p>她叫金藝琳，我身邊最奇怪的朋友。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>說來也蠻好笑的。</p><p>我第一次見到金藝琳，是因為迷路的關係。</p><p> </p><p>那天跟今天一樣，是晴朗的春天。</p><p>找不到原本要和朋友約的咖啡廳，胡亂在小巷子繞來繞去。</p><p> </p><p>一扇大面積的玻璃門成功抓住我的目光。</p><p>那種強烈的既視感又湧進腦海。</p><p> </p><p>我皺了皺眉，卻毫不猶豫，在下一刻便推開大門。</p><p> </p><p>真的是，感覺不太正經的地方。</p><p>空氣中瀰漫著一股檀香的味道，我並不排斥，有點像是在寺廟裡，聞起來讓人的心情變得稍稍平靜。</p><p> </p><p>我是順著味道走進去的，就像被帶領一般。</p><p> </p><p>房間裡懸掛著粉色和橘色的氣球，牆壁的正中間是一個大大的掛鐘，指針的金屬顏色還十分亮眼，可掛鐘上頭的木紋有明顯褪色的痕跡，略顯老舊。</p><p> </p><p>而氣球則是各自被綁在掛鐘為中心點的兩側，如果依照常理判斷的話，數量應該要均等才對。</p><p> </p><p>可這兩種顏色的氣球數量卻很懸殊，粉色的還有很多，橘色的只剩下一個，<strong>孤零零的</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>氣球堆的正中間則擺放著一個木質方桌。</p><p>怎麼想都很詭異。</p><p> </p><p>正當我打算轉身離開這裡的時候，一個拿扇子的女人從門簾後走了出來。</p><p> </p><p>她穿著小碎花洋裝，一頭烏黑的長髮散落在肩頭，拿著白色扇子，一見面就朝我「嘟HI、嘟HI」的喊，還笑得非常開心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好像和我非常熟悉。</p><p>我應該完全不認識她才對。</p><p> </p><p>不曉得為什麼，腦海中強烈的既視感又閃現了一次。</p><p>可這次的畫面似乎是紅色的細肩帶洋裝。</p><p> </p><p>「瑟醬，<strong>你又回來了</strong>。」</p><p> </p><p>見我不答話，她只愣了一秒鐘便收起扇子，眉眼間全是笑意。</p><p> </p><p>「又？」</p><p>「那個…不好意思…我想我應該－」</p><p> </p><p>「啊，抱歉。」</p><p>「我忘記這時候的你，才剛認識我呢。」</p><p> </p><p>「什麼意思……？」</p><p>我抓抓頭，對於她說的話，完全沒有一個字聽得懂。</p><p> </p><p>「沒事。」</p><p>「歡迎來到我的房間。」</p><p> </p><p>「要陪我一起打電動嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>在那之後，我就和藝琳變成了好朋友。</p><p>她是個神奇的女孩子。</p><p> </p><p>我們一拍即合，一見如故。</p><p>一起去社群軟體上有趣的網美餐廳。</p><p>或是待在她的房間玩一整天的電玩，都很有趣。</p><p> </p><p>上次無意間聊到我的家庭時。</p><p>我也沒多想，便把小時候車禍的事一股腦的說出口。</p><p> </p><p>脫口而出的那刻我還有點後悔，畢竟每次朋友們第一次聽到時，總會睜著濕漉漉的眼睛望著我，我其實對於那樣的憐憫只覺得尷尬，也有點無力招架。</p><p> </p><p>可藝琳並沒有那樣的反應。</p><p>她只是輕鬆地聳聳肩，並提到她知道那件事情。</p><p> </p><p>她的用詞並不精確，我想她是指看過新聞，而不是她<strong>真的知道</strong>這一件事。</p><p> </p><p>雖然我想，她的本意一定是看過新聞才對。</p><p>不然，她比我還小，要怎麼知道這件事情呢，對吧？</p><p> </p><p>也是因為那次和藝琳的談話，我才回頭去查整個新聞的全貌。</p><p> </p><p>「奇蹟的孤兒嗎？還真好笑。」</p><p>「說的好像加上奇蹟兩個字就比較不孤單一樣。」</p><p> </p><p>我放下手機，活動了一下因為看了太久感覺有些僵直的後頸。</p><p>語帶開玩笑的說著。</p><p> </p><p>「瑟醬，從小就很<strong>孤單</strong>嗎？」</p><p>沒想到藝琳卻一反常態，用真摯無比的眼神望著我。</p><p> </p><p>「欸，也不是啦…可能就…一點點？」</p><p>我用手比出了一個「一點點」的手勢。</p><p> </p><p>「說不定，有人其實一直都默默陪伴著你呢，只是瑟醬不知道而已。」</p><p>「什麼意思？」</p><p> </p><p>看吧，這就是我說她奇怪的地方。</p><p>偶爾會說一些超級認真但我完全不懂的話。</p><p> </p><p>她低下頭，比了一個說悄悄話的手勢示意我湊近一點。</p><p> </p><p>「瑟醬…你忘記…我們上周一起看的&lt;昆池岩&gt;了嗎？」</p><p>「金藝琳，你不要嚇我！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>說多了。</p><p>總之，雖然新聞上說我是，嗯，奇蹟？</p><p> </p><p>但我覺得其實沒有什麼好奇蹟的。</p><p>只是童年有那麼一點點悲慘而已。</p><p> </p><p>奇怪的是，明明獨自一人的童年生涯應該有些孤獨，相反的，關於小時候的事記憶一點也不深刻，也從來沒有被世界拋棄的感受。</p><p> </p><p>「說不定，有人其實一直都默默陪伴著你呢。」</p><p> </p><p>我沒來由想到金藝琳說的話。</p><p>在原地還真打了個冷顫。</p><p> </p><p>手機震動了一下。</p><p>也是在這時候我注意到眼前的號誌就在我剛才發呆時轉變成紅燈，而我已經快趕不上回家那班公車的事實。</p><p> </p><p>看吧，我說的沒錯吧。</p><p>我就是一個再平凡不過的人而已。</p><p> </p><p>還是要上下班，還是要生活的阿。</p><p> </p><p>一台滿載著蔬菜的大卡車呼嘯而過，我因為細碎的砂石下意識閉起眼。</p><p> </p><p>風，</p><p>強風。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>髮尾輕輕被吹起，刺到臉頰的感覺。</p><p>卡車經過路面時震動的感覺。</p><p>甚至是空氣中的濕度。</p><p> </p><p>一切都好熟悉。</p><p>彷彿不是第一次。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是dejavu。</p><p>那股我討厭的既視感卻又湧上心頭。</p><p> </p><p>似曾相識。</p><p>現在這一刻。</p><p> </p><p>我真的很常有這種感覺，比如<strong>現在</strong>。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我微微睜開眼，卡車早就開走，燈號也變成綠燈好一陣子了。</p><p>不遠的地方站著一個女性正在跑步。</p><p> </p><p>我平常不太會注意路上的人的。</p><p>可她卻非常引人注目。</p><p> </p><p>她非常瘦，穿著米色的雪紡襯衫，配上緊身七分牛仔褲加小白鞋。</p><p>十分休閒的裝扮，完全不像是運動的人會穿的。</p><p> </p><p>最重要的是，從我睜開眼，就發現她直勾勾的看著我。</p><p>她並不是向前跑，而是正朝著我的方向跑來。</p><p> </p><p>手上緊握著一個懷錶，懷錶的材質讓我沒來由的聯想到金藝琳房間的那個掛鐘。</p><p> </p><p>腦袋突然一陣鈍痛，既視感越來越強烈，卻怎麼樣也揮之不去。</p><p>可綠燈只剩幾秒了，還是別想那麼多吧。</p><p> </p><p>我向前跨一步，正準備踏上馬路，卻不小心絆到人行道上因為施工凹陷的地磚。</p><p> </p><p>我跌得很慘，要不是即時用手臂去擋，應該臉會傷的很重。</p><p> </p><p>啊，好痛。</p><p>腳踝似乎是扭到了，我定在原地，發現站不起來的時候打從心底感到一陣驚慌。</p><p> </p><p>糟糕。</p><p>已經紅燈了。</p><p> </p><p>映入眼簾的是不遠處刺眼的車燈，還有急促又刺耳的喇叭聲。</p><p>我閉上眼，混亂的記憶在腦海裡亂七八糟的竄，兒時的車禍，上小學時路口的炒年糕，偶爾會去的海邊，記憶的畫面不停閃限，像是纏成一團的線，既互相關聯，卻又理不出個順序。</p><p> </p><p>或許這就是人家說的跑馬燈吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就要結束了－</p><p>就要結………</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>欸？！</p><p> </p><p>並沒有想像中的劇痛。</p><p>手臂被人硬生生抬起，架在相比我還要瘦弱的肩膀上，朝人行道急促的奔跑，甚至因為動作太過慌忙又一起跌了一跤。</p><p> </p><p>這一次卻完全不痛。</p><p> </p><p>等我回過神來，深呼吸了一大口氣，我才發現是因為我甚至被撈進一個溫暖的懷抱中，在人行道的椅子旁微微喘著氣，耳邊傳來的啜泣聲。</p><p> </p><p>啜泣聲？</p><p> </p><p>睜開眼先看到的是那個懷錶。</p><p>閃著金色的光澤，上頭的指針是靜止的。</p><p> </p><p>是剛才的那個，穿著米色雪紡襯衫的女人。</p><p>啊，什麼米色，她的襯衫都快變成灰色了，髒髒灰灰的，應該是跌倒時沾到路面上的小碎石，牛仔褲也擦破了幾個洞，感覺為了救我而跌的不輕。</p><p> </p><p>我有些愧疚，正想開口向她道歉。</p><p> </p><p>「那個……」</p><p> </p><p>「康瑟琪…康瑟琪…康瑟琪…」</p><p>天啊，她甚至喊了我的名字。</p><p>她是怎麼知道的？</p><p> </p><p>也許是她的語氣實在太哀切了，或者是她喊我名字時的目光實在太炙熱了。</p><p> </p><p>我下意識的在被叫到名字時點了點頭，而她原本緊蹙的眉頭卻沒有絲毫放鬆，本是清冷的面容此刻淚如雨下。</p><p> </p><p>彷彿真的發生了什麼非常悲傷的事情。</p><p> </p><p>怎麼辦？</p><p>該怎麼辦？</p><p> </p><p>她怎麼了？</p><p> </p><p>她的指尖緊緊扯住我後背的衣服，將我抱得更緊，甚至都要呼吸不過來的程度，彷彿我是一鬆手就會飛走的氣球。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我的腦海裡一片空白。</p><p> </p><p>而眼前的女人卻只是逕自退開這個擁抱，溫柔捧住我的雙頰。</p><p>她依舊在哭，那種一邊哭一邊試圖要讓自己冷靜的樣子更讓人難過，不只是聲音，連肩膀都在發抖。</p><p> </p><p>「這一次，我終於接住你了。」</p><p> </p><p>「什麼…什麼意思…？」</p><p>「很謝謝你剛才救了我，可是我真的聽不…」</p><p> </p><p>「答應我一件事情好不好？」</p><p>「我…什麼？」</p><p>我的額頭似乎因為剛才的跌倒還有些殘存的疼痛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我是裴柱現。」</p><p>「請你，跟我結婚吧。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>*此篇寫的文句有一點凌亂，請海涵，會再修改</p><p>*晚安</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>